OMG! It's the Akatsuki!
by Chi loves blond akatsuki
Summary: Beth,Jessica,and Jenny are normal high school students. One weekend they go to cosplay thing and somehow end up in the Akatsuki's hideout. DeidaraXOC,ItachiXOC,SasoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Naruto, I only own Jessica, Jenny, and Beth.**

The title I came up with for the story sucks so if you have any ideas please tell me. This is my first story so if it sucks please tell me.

**Introduction**

Jessica is a high school student and is a senior, the same as Jenny and Beth.Their ages, Jessica is 19, Jenny is 18 and Beth is 17. Jessica didn't fail; she was in home school for a while until her parents made her go to public school. Jenny and Jessica are just like sisters they finish each other's sentences. Their teachers get them mixed up all the time even if they aren't in the same class. Beth is their best friend ever. Jenny and Beth aren't as obsessed as Jessica is about anime.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 1**

"Man, why can't school just end already!" whined Jessica.

"Hush! Your gonna get us in trouble." Jenny scolded Jessica for being her usually loud self.

"Jessica, all you want to do is go home and watch anime." Beth informed the rest of the group.

"Go home and watch anime!? I've been watching anime all day, see?" Jessica stated showing them the tiny television in her backpack.

"Oh my God, Jess, you're insane." Jenny said.

"You're just now figuring this out now." Beth stated while Jessica nodded her head.

They just sat there waiting for the last twenty minutes to pass. Jessica was watching Naruto, Jenny and Beth were reading some books. Jessica had tried to read one of the books once but she couldn't get it. She'll just stick with the brain cell rotting television. Five minuets to go when the teacher came out of her office to see Jessica staring at something in her backpack. "Jessica, what on earth are you looking at?" she asked walking up behind Jessica only to see the small television.

"Oh, uh… hi." Jessica said tilting her head back so she could see who was behind her.

"Uh oh." Beth and Jenny said at the same time.

" Jessica what have I told you about that television? Now give it to me." Stated the teacher.

" Man, the Akatsuki was about to come in. Can I finish the episode?" Jessica pleaded.

" No." replied the teacher as she took the television from Jessica.

The bell rang for school to end and Jessica, Jenny, and Beth started to leave when Jessica remembered something. She ran back to the room to find the teacher watching anime on her television. _Yay, I have corrupted a teacher!_ She thought as she went back to Beth and Jenny. "So you guys gonna come over today, mom and dad are camping so you two can stay the entire weekend." Jessica stated walking out to her car with Beth and Jenny.

"Yea sure." Jenny answered as she put her bag in the back of her truck.

" Yea, oh and isn't that anime thing this weekend?" Beth asked throwing her bag in her car.

"Yupyup! I really want you two to come with me I have cosplay outfits for you also. Mine is Deidara, Jenny yours is Kakashi as a chick, and Beth yours is Iruka as a chick." Jessica stated.

**At Jessica's house**

"So any objections to watching Naruto? No, ok." Jessica said putting in her Naruto DVDs. " Oh yea, the cosplay are over here." She walked over to a closet and handed Beth and Jenny their cosplay outfits.

" When is this anime thingy?" asked Jenny.

" And where is it?" asked Beth.

" We will have to get up at about 6:00 in the morning to be able to get there on time. Um…. I forgot." Jessica said.

"YOU WHAT!?" Beth and Jenny yelled at the same time.

" Chill out I know how to get there I just can't remember what the place is called." Jessica defended.

" Whatever." Jenny replied.

They watched Naruto of a couple of hours and Jessica was running around dressed up as Deidara trying to blow stuff up. It was about 10:47 before they all settled down to sleep. Jessica was sleeping in her Deidara outfit and was in the floor. Jenny was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the couch and Beth was sleeping in Jessica's room.

**The next day**

Jenny sat up and looked at the clock "6:30 uh… WHAT!!" she yelled.

"What's with the yelling and stuff?" yawned Jessica, and then she looked at the clock. "OHMYGOD!!"

With all the yelling going on Beth fell out of bed and ran into the living room to see what was going on. She didn't expect what she saw, Jessica running around like her hair was on fire and Jenny trying to find her cosplay.

"Is everyone ready!?" asked Jessica as they sat in her car.

" As ready as we are gonna be." Replied Beth.

**3 and a half hours later**

"We're here!" Jessica yelled.

" You're not driving home." Jenny said helping Beth out of the car.

They walked toward the building just then the sky got really dark and they stopped to see what was going on. **(A/N: Me: Ok class, what do you not do when the sky gets really dark and you don't know why? Class: stop! Me: good.) **The ground disappeared from under them; they huddled together and screamed their heads off.

When they hit the ground it was dark, like so dark that you can't see three feet in front of you. "Does anyone have a light or something?" asked Beth.

"I do." Said Jessica getting out her flashlight and turning it on. " Wow, we're in a really big room," Jessica shined the light at Beth and Jenny "OHMYGOD!! You two look like anime people!" Jenny took the light from Jessica and looked at Beth and Jessica, she screamed at the sight of her friends looking like anime people.

"Don't yell in my ear." Beth fussed and took the light from Jenny. She looked around the room to find the door. When she found it she got up and tried to open it. "Locked."

Jessica and Jenny got up and went over to the door. Jessica banged on the door and yelled and kicked, anything she could think of to get someone's attention.

"Jess, take that dumb cloak off." Said Jenny.

"Awww. Ok." Jessica whined as she took off the cloak to reveal her anime body in short blue jean shorts, a black tank top, and ninja sandals. Jessica started banging on the door again, she continued to bang on the door then they heard some footsteps outside.

" Finally." Beth sighed.

" HEY OPEN THE DOOR!!" Jessica yelled.

"Um… what if they are murderers or something like that?" Jenny asked.

"What if it's Kakashi or what if it's the Akatsuki? I hope it's the Akatsuki." Jessica asked/stated.

"Aren't the Akatsuki murderers?" Beth asked.

The door opened and the light flooded in the room. When their eyes adjusted to the light they saw an orange masked person standing in the doorway. " What you three doing in here?"

" We where just were playing a game." Jessica said and then she noticed that this guy's mask was just like Tobi's "Oh my God! Are you Tobi of the Akatsuki!?"

" Yes." Tobi said.

" Can Tobi show us around?" Jessica asked.

" Yea, Tobi will show you around because Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said leading them out of the room.

" So… Tobi, why is the hideout in a cave? When are the other members gonna be here? Can we join? Where are we gonna be staying? Where is the kitchen?" Jessica asked not giving Tobi time to answer before going off to find the kitchen on her own.

"Jess, where are you going?" Jenny asked going after Jessica.

"Why don't we all just stay with Tobi, you know so we don't get lost." Beth stated.

"Yea, Tobi thinks you two should listen to your friend." Tobi said running after Jessica and Jenny.

When Tobi caught them he took them to the living room and made them sit on the couch. Tobi sat on the table in front of the couch and stared at them through his eyehole. Then he stated, "Ok now to answer your questions. Well the hideout is in a cave because the Leader put it here. Tobi doesn't know when the others are gonna be here. You'll have to ask Leader if you can join. You'll have to ask Leader about your rooms also. The kitchen is through that door." He pointed to a door on the other side of the room that was labeled 'Kitchen'.

Jessica and Jenny didn't even look back at Tobi; they just got up and ran to the kitchen. They where looking for anything to eat but nothing was found, they looked through the cabinets, the frig, the freezer, under the sink, and anywhere they thought someone would hid food. They made one humongous mess and giant racket.

Beth and Tobi sat in the living room listening to the noise of everything being thrown around. They where to afraid of how big the mess was to go look at what the two girls had just done. They looked back from the door to each other and to the door again when the door opened and two very hungry teens came out. Jessica tripped on a pot and fell taking Jenny with her.

"Jess! What was that for!?" Jenny yelled getting off of the floor.

"Sorry, Jenny, I tripped." Jessica apologized getting up.

They sat back down, Jessica sat next to Tobi and Jenny sat next to Beth. Beth and Jenny looked at Jessica like she was crazy. Jessica looked at Beth, Jenny, and then she looked at Tobi and poked him.

"Why did you poke Tobi?" Tobi asked.

" To get your attention so I could ask what's for lunch, supper, or what ever we are suppose to eat at this time? What time is it anyway?" Asked Jessica.

"Uh… Tobi doesn't know." Tobi said.

The door to entrance opened and eight people walked into the living room. Tobi jumped up and ran over to one of the people and started to talk to him, but it didn't seem like he was listening to Tobi. Jessica didn't think that was nice so she walked over to the group to tell the guy off but when she got over there she noticed that they where the other members.

"Tobi, who are they, un?" asked a blond.

"This is Jessica-chan, Jenny-chan, and Beth-chan." Tobi said as Jessica was telling him their names.

"Tobi, you cant just bring people here while we are gone." Said some guy with piercing on his face.

" Tobi didn't bring us here, we found our way here and got locked a big dark room." Beth stated standing up.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I would love to know what you think so I can make the rest of the story better.

Your comments will be of help to my story and me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Disclaimer:**___**I don't own Naruto. I only own these characters: Jessica, Jenny, and Beth.**

Sorry for the long wait.

I really appreciate all the helpful comments. I don't appreciate the flames I got on the first chapter. Remember I'm still learning how to write a fan fiction, so be nice. Just to let everyone know, Jessica, Jenny, and Beth are based on my friends and my self. Jessica is supposed to be me, Jenny is Al (that's her nickname), and Beth is Mustang (that's her nickname), and yes, I really do act like Jessica, but in my defense I only act like that when I'm hyper, with my friends, at an anime convention, or hyper at an anime convention with my friends (it's sad to say but they won't claim to know me if the last one occurs.)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2**

Jessica went up to the guy with piercing on his face and stared at him for a second before asking, " Are you the leader, and if you are, can we join?"

The group of men looked at her like she was insane. The piercing face guy didn't answer... he just walked off and went into a room that the girls hadn't explored yet.

"Yup, that has to be the leader," Jessica said crossing her arms and nodding her head.

"Jess, what if he was just tired, he may not be the leader," Jenny said walking up behind Jessica.

"Did you not see that attitude? He has to be the leader, I mean he has that 'I'm the bad ass boss of an evil organization' attitude down," Jessica replied.

_I can't believe that those two are fighting in front of an evil organization like it's nothing... we could actually die if one of us makes them mad. I swear those two act just like little kids._ Beth thought while she was just standing next to Tobi shaking her head.

"Shut the Fuck up!" yelled a guy with slicked back white hair.

Jessica and Jenny looked at him like he spoke a different language, "um…. What?" they asked in unison.

"You heard me, damn your giving me a fucking headache," he said.

" You really shouldn't talk like that, it's not nice and there are girls here and we don't need to hear that sort of language," Jessica said to the white headed guy.

All the guys just stood their trying so hard not to laugh at their fellow Akatsuki member.

"So Tobi, will you tell us who all these people are?" Jessica asked.

"Sure. The blond is Deidara-Senpai, the guy with red eyes is Itachi, the guy you were arguing with is Hidan, the fish guy is Kisame, the plant is Zetzu, the red haired guy is Sasori, the guy with the mask is Kakuzu, and the one who walked off is Leader-Sama."

" I told you that he was the leader!" Jessica yelled to Jenny and Beth.

" Yes, Jess, we know. Now please stop yelling in my ear!" Jenny replied.

Jessica started to walk over to the room that Leader had gone into earlier, but Tobi stopped her just as she was about to turn the doorknob.

"Jessica-Chan, you don't want to do that," Tobi told her.

"Why?" Jessica asked, looking at Tobi confusedly.

" If Leader wants to see you, he'll call for you," Deidara informed Jessica.

"Oh, I guess I understand. So, where are our rooms?" Jessica asked Deidara.

Before he could answer the Leader came out of his room long enough to call the girls in to his room and shut the door. They walked over to the desk and waited for Leader to start talking. "Well, you three want to join, correct?"

" Yes," Jessica and Jenny replied.

" So, since we are members now where are we gonna stay?" Jessica asked.

" I never said you could join. You will have to prove yourselves before you can join. You will have to stay here, we can't have you leading our enemies here, now can we?" He stated/ asked.

" Nope," Jenny answered.

"Now your rooms, we don't have extra rooms so each of you will have to share with one of the members. To decide who you will draw a card and the person whose name is on that card is your new roommate," he said as he put the cards on the desk.

The girls looked at each other and then to the cards. Jessica, Jenny, and Beth all drew a card at the same time. Jessica got Deidara, Jenny got Itachi, and Beth got Sasori. The girls looked at the names on their cards, at each other, and then at the Leader like he was suppose to explain something. He just stood up, walked to the door, and called said members into the room. They walked in and waited for orders, but instead Leader vanished and left the six people in there just looking at each other all confused like.

For the first time ever, Jessica had nothing to say. The girls looked at one another, then Jenny and Beth looked at Jessica and pushed her forward. The guys had no clue what was going on, they had had enough of the childish antics.

" Um…. Deidara, Leader said we have to share a room. Jenny and Itachi are roommates, and so are Beth and Sasori," Jessica mumbled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

That's it for now. Sorry it's so short; I used up all my plot bunnies.

Please review!


	3. chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Naruto. I only own these characters: Jessica, Jenny, and Beth.**

I am extreamly sorry about the wait but I have a reason for the wait. My mother killed the computer with the stories on it so I had to start all over. Again I am so very sorry for the wait.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 3**

Deidara just started laughing at what Jessica said, Itachi just stood there with a blank look on his face, and Sasori turned to walk out the door becase he didn't want to be apart of this; all he wanted to do was work on his puppets.

" No, Jessica is being totally serious. The leader said that we couldn't leave beacuse we might lead some of your emenies here so we have to stay here and he said that there aren't any extra rooms, so we have to share with some of the members. He had us draw a card and the person whose name was on the card.....,"Jenny stated

" .... Is the lucky winner of a new roommate, and so show us to our new rooms you lucky people!" Jessica finished.

Deidara stopped laughing and just looked at the girls dumbfounded, and after about ten minutes, it was like something clicked. " Oh no, you are not staying in my room, un." The other two agreed nodding their heads.

" But the Leader said....," Jessica started to complain but was interupted by the Leaders voice that came from behind the guys.

" Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori; are you three going to disobey my orders willingly or are you going to do as I have said?" threatened the voice.

"Uh...... Jessica, was it? Let me show you to you new room, un," Deidara stated.

" Ok!" she relpied as she followed him out the door leaving the other four in the room to face whatever the leader had for punishment if the guys refused.

Deidara lead Jessica through the hideout and down long hallways that seemed like they would never end. Finally they reached a wooden door that was painted a dark teal colour."Here it is, un," he said as he opened the door.

"WOW! It's huge," Jessica stated as she walked in the room looking around. The room was like a small house, there was a kitchen, a bathroom, living room, and a bedroom. Jessica noticed that there was only one bedroom and only one bed in the room. "Um....... there is only one bed....," she pointed out.

"Yea, but uh... there is a couch, un," he informed her.

"Oh, that's so nice of you! You are offering to sleep on the couch so I can sleep in the bedroom," she chimed.

"I wasn't.... Oh nevermind, un," Deidara gave up and plopped down on his couch/bed.

Jessica walked around the room and then settled on a bar stool that was in the living room. She continued to look aroud trying to get familar with the place, because she didn't want to trip over anything if she was walking around half asleep. "Oh! Deidara, what is for dinner?" she asked as she was still looking around.

"Um... I don't know. You will probably have to fend for yourself," he replied.

"Ok," she said getting up off the stool. She walked toward the kitchen and began looking for food. Jessica searched all the cabnits and everywhere she knew to look, but she couldn't find anything in Deidara's room, so once the mini search was over she went on the epic search for food.

She walked out the door and stood there for a couple of minutes trying to decide if she should go left of right. She went left and discovered that it was a dead end so she went right instead. She walked down the hall looking around like she was in an art museum. Jessica walked down so many hallways that she began to feel like she was in a labyrinth with no way out. When she was about to give up and sit in the hallway to wait for someone to find her, she ran into Tobi.

" Oh my gawd! Tobi, can you please show me to where the food is?" Jessica asked in a pleading tone.

" Yea Jessica-chan, Tobi can show you to the kitchen!" Tobi replied as he bounced off into another hallway.

"Tobi you are a lifesaver. I don't know how long I would have been in that hallway before someone would have come to find me," she said following him.

"Tobi is sure Jenny-chan, Beth-chan, or Deidara-senpai would have found you. Guess what!" he informed.

"What?" Jessica asked.

" You were so close to the kitchen. See? Here it is." Tobi said.

Jessica stood there and looked at the door then around the corner to where she had been sitting and then finally back to the kitchen door. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!! DAMN IT!!" she yelled.

Jessica walked into the the kitchen, slammed and locked the door. She looked for some food in every place she could think and then she finally found one, single package of ramen with a note on it; the note read:

'Tobi don't eat my ramen, un!

~Deidara~'

She weighed the prose and cons of eating the ramen but as soon as she thought of full tummy she couldn't have cooked the ramen fast enough. As soon as she started eating someone knocked on the door. "Yes....?" she asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Jessica, unlock the door,un." Deidara said.

"Why?" she asked trying to eat the ramen as fast as she could without making a noise.

" Because I want to eat my ramen, un." he replied.

"Ramen?" she swallowed.

"Un!" Deidara said.

Jessica walked to the door slowly and opened the door slightly. "Um.... Hi Deidara...." she said.

Deidara pushed the door open and saw the bowl in her hand. "Is that my ramen?" he asked.

Jessica nodded and held the bowl out to see if he wanted the rest of it. He looked at her and then at the bowl, he tried really hard not to get mad at his roommate; because he knew that the Leader would find out and then he would be in big trouble. Deidara walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice and drank it. Jessica finished the ramen and then dranked some water.

Kisame busted into the kitchen brandishing Samehade, in an angry tone he growled, "You!"

Terrified of the giant fish man and utterly confused about why he was so mad, Jessica dropped the glass of water and ran out the back door into Zetzu's garden. As she ran she ran into a non-wall-wall, looking up to see what the non-wall-wall was she descovered it was Zetzu and she hid behind him.

Kisame ran outside to see the girl behind the man-eating plant. He noticed that Zetzu looked really hungry so he decided to let the girl be eaten instead of a quick death and he went back inside grumbling.

Zetzu looked at the girl with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"What was that about?" asked Zetzu's white side.

**"It really doesn't matter what it was about. She is out here and doesn't seem like she will run, I say that is an easy meal." ** stated his black side.

"Um...... I don't know why he was trying to kill me and if you try to eat me the Leader won't be happy," Jessica informed him as she sat down on the ground. She looked around and noticed all the pretty plants.

Zetzu noticed the look of awe on her face and he decided that he was not going to eat her but treat her as a little sister. _**( A/N: A twigster so to speak. Al (Al is Reader128) came up with the name, I think it's funny. twig + sister = twigster)**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next chapter should be up soon because I now have a computer that I dont have to share with anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Naruto. I only own these characters: Jessica, Jenny, and Beth.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 4**

Jenny and Beth stood there in the Leader's room stairing at the door after Jessica and Deidara left. Itachi and Sasori looked at the girls and then at where the Leader had been. Itachi kenw that Sasori wouldn't speak up next even if his life depended on it, so Itachi took a step toward the door and said "Are you coming or what?"

Jenny looked at Beth and shrugged then followed the Uchiha. His room was close to the living room, which was good for Jenny because the computer was in the living room and now she knew that she didn't have far to walk so she could read stories on .

A gravitational force seemed to pull her to the computer, only for her to be intercepted by Itachi. She then tried to go around him, but he blocked her path. Jenny began to glare and yell at the tall, angry man.

Itachi grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her kicking and screaming to his room.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID BLIND WEASLE MAN!!!" Jenny yelled.

Upon hearing this Itachi twitched, he actually twitched. He showed some emotion and even though it was annoiance it was still an emotion. Jenny saw this and stopped yelling and poked his temple saying, "Oh my god! You twitched, your eye actually twitched! I have to go tell Jessica and Beth!"

"No, I have a reputation to keep. I will do anything," Itachi said.

"Anything?" Jenny asked.

Itachi just realized what he said and instantlly regreted it, but it was to late now so he had to go along with it. "yea," he replied hanging his head low.

"Well, I want to be able to get on the computer and if anyone tries to interupt me then I want you to stop them," Jenny stated.

She then dragged Itachi into the living room and made him sit on the couch while she took over the computer.

----11:38 AM ----4:02 PM----

Kisame walked into the livling room and toward the computer only to see Jenny staring at the screen like a zombie. He pushed her out of the chair, as soon as she hit the floor she jumped up and started yelling at him.

Itachi just now noticing the commotion looked over at the computer only to see Jenny stairing at him. He huffed and got up to remove Kisame from the computer; as he did this Jenny said in a serious tone, "Hey guess what. (dramtic pause) My friend, Jessica, is the type of person to spend hours trying to drown a fish." _**(A/N: remember when Kisame was trying to kill Jessica in Chapter 3?)**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sorry the chapter is so short but my plot bunny died and Al isn't much help on her chapter.

The next Chapter should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Naruto. I only own these characters: Jessica, Jenny, and Beth.**

****

**Chapter 5**

Beth and Sasori stood in the room in silence. They looked to the door then to eachother then to the door again. Sasori started for the door and as soon as the door was opened he looked back at Beth and said, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Beth followed him out of the room and then he asked, "what do you think art is?"

Beth thought about it then said, "classical paintings, drawing, statues, but unlike some people that I know that actually think puppets are art I think they are just some child's play toys" upon hearing this Sasori got the sudden urge to want to make her in to a puppet, not on of his more beautiful ones either.

He turned to her and then she remembered one small fact that Jessica had told her about this one and that is that he is like a super puppet master. _Oh shit!_ Beth thought as she looked for the closest door. She ran to the left through the door into a small hall she stopped to see which way she should go and with out really think she ran through the door in front of her and she saw Jenny sitting in front of the computer and Itachi fussing with Kisame about bugging Jenny. Beth heard the door start tho open and she hid in the corner next to Jenny and Itachi.**( A/N: I know Sasori is a puppet but I'm making him human in this story)**

Sasori looked extremal pissed off as he entered the living room looking for Beth. He saw her on the other side of the room but decided it best to leave her there for now. As Sasori left Beth heard Jenny tell Kisame about Jessica trying to drown a fish and watched him stomp off looking for her.

"um.... Jen? You know that when Jes figures out you told him she is gonna hurt you." Beth informed.

"nun uh." Jen replied looking back at Itachi, who gave the signature doom sigh.

Beth got up to sit on the couch at they heard Jess scream and then some glass shatter.

"guess he found her...." Itachi stated.

"um.... where is Sasori's room?" Beth asked no one in particular.

"down that hall it is the door that is plain" Itachi replied.

Beth reluctantly got up and went in search of Sasori's room trying very hard not to be seen by Sasori. She walked down the hall and looked for the 'plain' door and after about 3 minuets of looking she found it. It was a plain wood door with a wood doorknob. She turned the knob and walked in to see the small apartroom. **(A/N: apartroom= apartment+ room)**

She looked around the room and noticed the same that Jess did. There is only on bed. She jumped when she heard the door close and she hid behind the couch. Peeking out from behind the couch she saw Sasori walk in and she watched him as he walked to the couch and sat down.

" I know your here, you can come out here I wont hurt you." Sasori said.

She got out from behind the couch and sat down on the far edge of it, looking at him strangely. _He was just trying to kill me why did he change his mind so quickly_. She thought.

~_silence~_ a nice awkward silence filled the room.

After about 5 minuets Sasori stood up and went to his bedroom and sat at his desk to work on his puppets. Beth sat in her seat for another 5 minuets before going to see what Sasori was doing in his room.

As she got into his room she saw him working diligently at his desk. She was trying to be all sneaky sneaky to peek over his shoulder, but his a ninja and the sneaky didn't work. "Sit on the bed and don't bother me." He stated.

"oh, ok." Beth replied as she sat on the bed so she could watch him working. As she watched him she noticed that the closer it got to being finished the more beautiful it got. Beth started to reconsider what true art was, but she wasn't gonna tell Sasori that.

****

**sorry is this chapter wasnt good. I was working with a baby plot bunny.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Naruto. I only own these characters: Jessica, Jenny, and Beth.**

****

**Chapter 6**

Beth, Jenny, and Jes met up in the living room the next morning and Jes was scowling at Jenny. "You told Kisame about the fish thing, didn't you?" Jes growled.

"um.... Yea..." Jenny replied as she slowly made her way away from Jessica and toward the door leading outside.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" Jes yelled as she ran after Jenny trying to grab her shirt collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS FUCKING YELLING ABOUT!!!!" Hidan hollered.

Jes and Jenny ignored him and continued the running after/ running away from as all the Akatsuki showed up.

Tobi sat next to Beth and asked, " Jessica-Chan really isn't gonna kill Jenny-Chan is she?"

Beth did the doom sigh and answered, " No, Tobi, she isn't gonna kill Jenny, she just said to be scary."

Jenny stopped and turned to face Jessica and said, " Jes if you kill me then as I am dying I will tell the entire Akatsuki you secret."

Jes froze in her tracks. "Y... you wouldn't !?" she stammered.

"what secret, un?" asked Deidara.

Jes's face turned liquid paper white as she mouthed, " tell and die"

"Well, that's not much of an incentive to keep the secret, now is it?" Jenny asked as she watched Jes as she thought.

"Well....um.... how about I do you laundry for a month once we get back?" Jes pitched her idea.

" what if we don't get back?"Jenny retorted.

"Um.... I'll do you laundry for two weeks." Jes offered.

Jenny thought about it as Jes added, " And I won't tell a certain silver haired, one red eye, sensei that wears a mask that you like him."

Jenny's face turned a slight pink colour. " ok fine!"

"Awww..... and I wanted to know what the secret was, un" Deidara pouted.

"Well to bad, because it will never come out" Jes stated as she walked out of the living room.

Walking back to her's and Deidara's room she decided to take a nap. She searched the room looking for something to sleep in and found a pair of teal boxers and a black tank top. Jes took the tank top to Kakuzu so he could fix it. She walked up to the door that said 'Kakuzu. No religious fanatics may enter, that means you Hidan.' She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

She opened the door and walked in and held the shirt out for him to fit. "I'm not gonna fit the shirt." he said not looking up from his money.

"B...but I'll give you 5 dollars." Jes said as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He said taking the shirt from her and fixing it so it fit her.

" Thank you!" she replied walking out and back to her room. Once back in her room she changed clothes, crawled in to bed and went to sleep.

~Back in the living room~

Pein came out of his office/room and asked/stated, " is everyone here? We're going to have a meeting."

Everyone looked around and then Beth said, "Jes and Kakuzu aren't here."

"The old fuck is in his fucking room counting his fucking money." Hidan said.

"Jes is probably asleep somewhere." Jenny informed.

"Deidara, go find her." Pein ordered.

"Hai,un." Deidara replied as he left the room to go find his new roommate. _Well I guess I should start in the room._ He thought. Walking to their room he saw Kakuzu walking to the living room. Deidara opened the door to the room and looked around and noticed the bedroom door was shut, so he walked over and opened it. He saw her laying on the bed, covers shoved off the side and in his clothes. He was pissed at first because she was wearing his favorite pair of boxers, but then he felt himself smiling at her. " Hey, wake up. The Leader called a meeting,un" He said shaking her.

"I'm up." she mumbled as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Meeting now, un" he said taking the pillow away.

"ugh!" she groaned as she stood up and wrapping up in a blanket. She dragged her self into the living room and sat next to Deidara and used him as a pillow.

The Leader rolled his eyes at the lazy girl and started the meeting. " So as everyone knows we have three new people here wanting to join, so there is going to be a team swap today. The teams will be as follows: Itachi and Jenny, Sasori and Beth, Deidara and Jessica, Hidan and Kakuzu, Kisame and Tobi, and Zetzu will just continue doing what he has been doing. Meeting adjourned."

Jes got up and started to walk back to her room and as she walked pass Pein he stopped her. "Be ready for your first mission." she gave him a thumbs up and walked off to finish her nap.

~Later that day~

Jes, Jenny, and Beth were outside sitting on a bolder that was half in a lake and half out. They sat there just taking in the sun and the surroundings when they heard someone coming up behind them. They looked behind them to see Deidara. "Jessica, we need to get ready for the mission, un" he stated.

"what was the mission?" she asked.

*sigh* " We have to go on recon, un"

" Ok." she said getting up and jumping off the bolder. " I'm ready!"

Deidara made a clay bird and tossed it on the ground and made it bigger. Jes's eyes were wide, she had see it in the show but it was so much cooler in person. She ran up to the bird and looked it over. "WOW!!!"

Deidara hopped on and pulled her with him and as soon as they were settled on it the bird took off in the direction of the land of snow.

"This is so awesome!" Jes gawked as she leaned over the edge. She wasn't paying attention to Deidara nor the bird as it banked to the side that she was leaning over. "EEEKKKKK!!!!!" She yelled as she almost fell off, but Deidara grabbed the back loop on her shorts.

" Don't you ever pay attention, un?" Deidara asked.

" what did you say? I wasn't paying attention." she said jokingly.

~ back at the hideout~

Jenny and Beth were playing cards with Tobi, Itachi, and Sasori.

"Do you have any 3s" Tobi asked.

"Tobi, for the 20th time we are playing black jack." Jenny said as she tapped the table for one more card.

Itachi was the dealer and he handed her the card and looked at the others to see if they needed cards. " Show'em." He said then everyone flipped there cards over. Jenny had a 16, Beth had an 18, Itachi had a 15, Sasori had a 17, and Tobi had a 21.

" What the!!!!!!" Jenny said.

" Not again!" Beth fussed.

Itachi and Sasori just rolled their eyes and Sasori shuffled the cards for another game.

"Tobi's done playing! Tobi is going to draw a picture for Jessica-Chan." Tobi said skipping to his room.

"ugh!" Jenny groaned.

" I'm so bored." Beth said

~ Back with Jes and Deidara~

"so when are we going to......AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jes was cut off by the bird diving into the trees and landing.

Deidara laughed as his partner stood up and dusted herself off. Jes glared at him then started laughing at herself. " so what do we do now?" she asked.

"We do background on this area and the village to see if there is a jinchuriki here, un." he said as he walked toward the village.

Jes followed him. She turned to face him and walked backwards toward the village. "soooo..... Do you do this kinda stuff all the time?"

"No, I normally do the attacking, un"

Jes turned back around and growled to herself as she stalked off in some random direction.

"hey where are you going, un?"

She ignored him and walked through the the trees and bushes. _OMG! Why can't he give more than one liners. I mean seriously! God I can't believe that he is so dense that he can't tell I like him! I mean I was wearing his clothes and I even used him as pillow! GRRRR!!!!! I don't know what to do._ She thought as she walked, once again not paying attention and running into a tree. "Owww! Shit that hurt! Wait, where am I?" she asked looking around and not seeing Deidara anywhere.

"Damnit! Where did she go, un?" he growled looking for her.

Jes tried to get back to where her and Deidara landed, but she ended up at a big gate. She walked up to the gate only to be met with a big scary guard.

" Halt!" the guard said.

" Um.... where is this?" Jes asked.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"um......" Jes started to back away. "I think I made a wrong turn. I'm lost and I'm trying to find my friend." she informed. She turned to walk away and got into the forest before someone grabbed he from behind and pulled her up into a tree. She tryied to scream but there hand was over her mouth and then she felt something lick her lips. She looked behind her and saw Deidara and turned to hug him.

" Oh my god! I was so scared!." she exclaimed.

"Aww.... I thought you just missed me, un." he laughed.

" Oh your awful." she said play punching him.

" Ow! That hurt, un" he joked.

~At the hideout, almost 10 pm~

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCKING USELESS EXCUSE OF A FUCKING HUMAN!!!!!" Hidan yelled.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!!!!" Tobi yelled as he ran from Hidan.

"Be nice Hidan." Jenny said as Tobi hid behind her.

"NO FUCKING WAY YOU BITCH. NOW MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS!" he yelled not needing to.

" Itachi, Hidan is trying to get me off the computer." she lied.

Itachi showed up and glared at Hidan and he backed off not wanting to piss off the Uchiha any more than he already was.

"hey Jenny what's up?" Beth asked walking in to the living room.

"Not much, Hidan just tryied to kill Tobi so I helped out some. You?"

" I"m just gonna help Sasori with a puppet."

"cooly!"

Beth walked to Sasori's room and looked around for him but he wasn't there. She sat down on the couch and waited for him. After about 10 minuets of waiting Beth fell asleep and Sasori walked in noticing that his roommate was sleeping so he got a blanket to cover her and went to bed.

****

**review please!**


End file.
